


Let it Die

by Eric102



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric102/pseuds/Eric102
Summary: They shouldn't underestimate her. They shouldn't call her a witch. They shouldn't call her a monster. And they mostly shouldn't have followed her..., but they did.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Let it Die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art here (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/akapost/82715942850). Something simple to have fun.

In one last movement, the immense snow giant tried to take Hans with him to the abyss, but the prince managed to be faster than the beast and saw him plummet. Relieved he wanted to rest after the hard fight, but screams from the Ice Palace made him wake up, he needed to get up and hurry up before the Duke's men killed the queen. It was not yet time, what if with his death the eternal winter really became eternal? How was he going to rule over a snow-ravaged kingdom? He had planned for three years the plan for Arendelle to fall into his hands and it wouldn’t be the action of two idiotic thugs or a spoiled girl with the power of an army in his hands that would ruin everything, it was what he thought and what he wouldn’t let it happen

Standing up, helped by his men, Hans finally entered the Ice Palace. It was really impressive how magnificent the structure was that the queen managed to create in such a short time, _Creating her own prison to hide,_ thought the prince with a little laugh.

"Aaahhh!" someone shouted again, a man. _Francis or Erik?_ Hans asked himself for a moment , _it matters little, the important thing is that she is not dead to take everyone with her,_ he concluded as he hurried up the stairs.

There were only a few steps left, Hans advances even further until he reaches the top, but before he can touch the door he notices his wet boots, a red liquid trickled down the floor. Desperate and screaming for the name of Queen, Hans opens the door wide and finds the macabre scene in front of her: the Duke's two guards were on the floor impaled by several spines made of ice that came out of the ground like stalagmite, his injuries were horrible, one of the guards had his head pierced causing the completely red tip to come out of his mouth, in front of them was the queen standing, his face was stained with blood and his blue eyes seemed to shine with an expression of anger.

Hans was trembling with the sword in his hand.

"I said ... stay, away."

The prince swallowed. Their death was something he already thought could become a reality, but that would be a much more complicated reality. Hans knew that to kill someone is to cross a line of no return and that is why he himself had not yet crossed, he had the determination and courage to do so, but he wanted to avoid doing as much as possible. To kill someone would be to put oneself as equal with the ignorance of brutality, and that was one of the things the prince hated most, but he was still willing to do it if it were the only solution to satisfy his plans.

Looking at Queen Elsa with her bloodstained face and raised hand ready to attack was no more frightening than looking at her own father on a day of fury, but it was no less dangerous.

Just a simple involuntary hand movement with the sword is enough to make the queen step forward and ice starts to emerge from her hand.

"Calm down Queen Elsa" begs the prince. She remains still, but with each movement of him the ice in her hand seems to grow bigger. "We're not here to do you any harm," he says, finally dropping the sword on the floor as carefully as possible.

Elsa looks at the two dead, her expression hasn't changed.

"They tried."

Hans steps back with his men.

"But they weren't with me" he begins. "They were Duke's men, don't you see? The Duke wanted to kill you, not me. He called you a monster, not me, I was beside Anna."

"Anna,.." says Elsa, lowering her face. His expression seemed to calm, but she became a little sad. "She ... She didn't want to leave when... When I ask her to go..."

For the first time since entering that room, Hans allowed himself to smile, things were starting to work out again, he could still manipulate the queen to surrender and save Arendelle from her magic, he would only need a little more and the kingdom would be his. But the situation of the missing princess could complicate or facilitate your plan.

"Anna, is she... Is she okay?" he asks doubtfully, trying to show as much feeling as possible. If Elsa had killed the princess, things could be even easier, after having the queen free Arendelle no one would object to her execution with Anna's murder. while only the deaths of the Duke's two men could well be justified as self-defense.

"I don't ... She... I-I think so. He, he took her. He took her away from me... for his own safety."

 _Him?_ It was the only thing Hans could think of. _Who is he? Is it some servant she found or... No, there was no way she could find anyone else. But it was so easy to manipulate the princess, how difficult would it be for someone else to manipulate her too? Could this mysterious man also want the throne? Damn it!_

"What do you mean, who do you mean “him”, majesty? Someone was with the princess..."

"Don't come any closer!" shouts Elsa freezing the floor at Hans' feet. "I'm dangerous, didn't you see what I did to these two ?!" she says in a shout, but at that moment some tears seemed to want to fall from her eyes.

 _Just as I thought. She is just a dog that was hit with some stones and bit back._ The prince concluded that he was even more certain of victory, it only took a few more words and he would have handcuffed her without a fight, but it was still necessary to know who was the mysterious man who was with Anna. He could not allow any hindrance to his plan.

Hans raises his hands in a defensive position.

"Get away, everyone!" he commands in the direction of his men. "As I said, we're not here to hurt you, Queen Elsa, don't worry."

"So what did you come to do?"

"We came after the princess, she walked the path from the castle to here alone to ask you to free Arendelle from eternal winter. The situation in the kingdom is complicated, queen, please."

"I... I can't... I don't know how to do..."

"You do not know?"

_Shit._

"No" repeats Elsa. "I can't... I don't know how to control, I never knew how to control. I am... I am..."

 _What do I do?_ _If she is really telling the truth, how am I going to rule over a winter-ravaged kingdom? I came after wealth and glory and what will I be left with? My father will laugh at me, my brothers will laugh at me! NO! I need to do something useful with all of this... I need... a weapon._

The prince smiled looking at the queen with his head down. _Who needs a small kingdom when they can have a weapon that could conquer all kingdoms?_

A macabre look was on Hans's face. He has already begun to imagine all the glories of having Queen Elsa as his attack dog, an unstoppable weapon that could put any king at his feet, it was only necessary to use the right words, to involve her in the right way. _It was pretty easy with the younger sister, it wouldn't be that hard with the older sister, especially if she had no one to count on except me._ Deluded by his dream, he takes another step forward and that is enough.

"Get out of here!" screams the queen, shooting her ice at them just to keep them away, but this ends up scaring one of the guards who shoots an arrow at Queen Elsa who does not hesitate and attacks again, blood drips on the ground.

Hans tries to stay upright, around him all the guards with whom he brought were lying on the floor, shattered and punctured by new ice stalagmites. Elsa a few steps away from him was again with the same expression on her face after killing Francis and Erik, but this time new drops of blood stained her face.

 _Good thing I... Good thing I am... Quick..._ thought the prince as he took a few staggering steps backwards, he was the only one who had survived the fury of the Queen of Arendelle. With his hand on his stomach, blood dripped between his fingers from a wound, he tried to stay upright, but finally he finally gave in and fell to his knees. _What? But did I dodge ...? It was just a simple cut. That's not possible!_ More blood flows through Hans' mouth and between his fingers, he finally removes his hand from his stomach and a big hole is revealed in his belly, more and more blood seeps into the floor, the intestines come out and Hans falls lying on the floor beginning to stop moving.

"You... You bastard woman... I should be... I deserved to be... The king..."

Hans is finally static on the floor.

Elsa walks back towards the window to look at the frozen kingdom. A great snowstorm envelops the halls of the Ice Palace, beginning to drag bodies and blood away and clean the ice floor.

Elsa wipes the blood off her face with her hand and then looks at the red drops, her expression is cold, indifferent.

"I just wanted to be left alone" are the words of lament from the Queen of Arendelle, or rather from the Snow Queen in the midst of eternal winter as her dress darkens becoming as bleak as the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Francis and Erik are the names of the Duke's guards revealed in the book "Frozen Heart". Francis has no mustache, Erik has a mustache.


End file.
